


hello [angel tell me where you are]

by orphan_account



Series: vent fics :V [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, mentions of hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>normal is an unreachable goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello [angel tell me where you are]

**Author's Note:**

> im mostly venting? it probably wont make sense. this is based of stuff that's happened this past couple months. im too much of a coward to tell my b*yfriend that im upset but hey nobody's perfect! ill probably delete this so dont feel obligated to read it

tyler was enough. tyler believed what josh told him.

josh lived in same state as him. they lived hours from each other. tyler was okay with that. the angels were not.

josh said he wanted to date another boy. a real boy, because tyler was not. he asked to see if that was okay. the angels told tyler to be okay. they told him josh would leave him if he wasn't.

josh told tyler things didn't work out with the other boy. the angels cheered behind him, a smile on tyler's face as well. tyler was enough again.

josh wanted tyler to send him pictures. tyler didn't want to send anything. josh said that was okay. the angels told him josh was lying.

josh ignored him during the day. tyler's hand hovered over his phone for hours. the angels were quiet.

josh was making the angels angry. they told him to stop texting josh. he did.

"did i do something wrong?" tyler shut his eyes.

"tell him the truth. he'll hate you either way" they whispered. tyler told josh no.

"im sorry." he said. they turned their back. he was alone the rest of the night.

tyler wanted to go to sleep. the angels told him to do something else. he didn't argue. his eyes shut, and the angels were gone.

"tyler?" josh typed the first day. nothing else.

"are you mad at me? i love you" tyler forced himself to ignore it.

"im sorry if i did anything. i miss you" his ringer was off. the angels told him to look anyway.

"im sorry tyler, please text me back" tyler told himself josh was lying. the angels were proud of him. he was happy at least somebody was.

**Author's Note:**

> not to be that guy... but reading fics in this tag abt tyler w schizophrenia,it makes me very sorta uncomfy! especially when you can tell the author doesn’t have schizophrenia!when your fic includes a disorder you clearly dont know anything about/don't have, and one im Very Familiar with, I just really dont think you should go with it. Im not trying to be mean at all, and this isnt about anyone in particular, it's just something im :/ about


End file.
